The Day of Affections
by veldygee
Summary: "Sometimes, like this morning, I wondered how could I live without you before—umm, scratch that—I mean.. How could I ever survive without you? You are everything!" AU. USUK. One-shot. Rated M for the 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** The Day of Affections

**Pairing** **:** USUK

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia is not mine.

**Warnings** **:** AU, shounen-ai, possible grammatical and spelling errors (I only checked this by myself)

**A/N** **:** Hello! Heavel here. This is a USUK one-shot story. I have no excuses for why I haven't updated my another USUK story 'Eternal Sunshine'. Let's just say that I was busy and have a bit of writer's block for that. Anyway, ignore the lame title.

Well, I will continue my A/N later.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones woke up as the sun rose for the day and the first light seeped through the curtains. The blonde man stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking at the digital watch with half-lidded eyes. 6:02 AM. The man blinked and relaxed himself on the bed again. It was rare for him to wake up so early in the morning, especially on Saturday like this.<p>

"Nnn…"

Alfred looked down and smiled softly at the source of the soft moan. Besides him, the man of his life, Arthur, was still sleeping peacefully, with an unusual relax expressions. Alfred always loved times like this when he was, rarely, the one that woke up first rather than Arthur. Arthur was one of the most irritable men Alfred had ever known, and that mean scowls and frowns were almost always on that pretty face of his Arthur. Although Alfred and Arthur had been together for 3 years, it didn't change the fact that Arthur still grumpy like an old man (although Alfred realized that—of course—Arthur was more relaxed and smiled more when he was with Alfred).

Alfred sighed softly and carefully moved his hand to caress the side of Arthur's face. His beloved Arthur. The love of his life. The only one he can love like this. Alfred slowly kissed his forehead and buried his face on Arthur's hair, his hand moved down to securely place it on Arthur's midsection. Alfred could feel his heart fluttered in happiness as he took a deep breath, smelling Arthur's scent that he loved so much. Slowly the American gave the still sleeping man another kiss on his temple and that one kiss awoke Arthur up.

"Al…?"

Alfred smiled sheepishly at him and kissed one of Arthur's half-lidded eyes. "Sorry for waking you up, Sweetheart," murmured Alfred as he leaned down to kiss Arthur's lips that was eagerly kissed back, ignoring the fact that both of them had the usual morning breaths.

After a few more kisses, Arthur, now looking more awake than before, rubbed his eyes to get rid of the remain sleepiness on his eyes and then frowned as he looked at the clock on the bedside. "It's still 6:30 in the morning—" mumbled Arthur and then looked back at Alfred in confusion. Alfred looked at him, smile still on his face.

"I woke up early today, and got the chance to admire your face, but seemed that I woke you up," said Alfred answering the unsaid question. Arthur blushed a little and smiled affectionately before taking Alfred's face on his hands and kissed the younger man sweetly.

"You are so weird—" said Arthur after he broke the kiss. "Today is Saturday but you woke up early. If only you could wake up early like this on work days." Alfred chuckled at that remark.

"Well, Babe, maybe it's because I want to admire your face for once in a while. I rarely woke up earlier than you do, don't I?" said Alfred and kissed Arthur again. Arthur smiled and kissed back. After a moment, they broke their kisses again and just stayed silently besides each other, feeling comfort on each other.

A moment of silent passed until Arthur finally broke it. "Well then… I will take a shower now," said Arthur as he yawned and started to get out of the bed. Alfred pouted. He still wanted to cuddle Arthur, but then a grin appeared on his face again and Alfred quickly scrambled out of his bed.

"Alfred..?" Arthur asked questioningly as Alfred took his arm and kissed his temple again. Alfred smiled beamingly at him. "Let's take it together!"

And Arthur could only agree as he was shoved inside the bathroom. Well, it was not like he planned to refuse it anyway.

* * *

><p>Arthur stifled a yawn as he entered the kitchen that morning, wanting to start preparing the tea and coffee for him and Alfred respectively. Despite the rather dull sore feeling he felt around his lower part, the Englishman felt uncharacteristically happy today. That's right that he still felt rather sleepy since Alfred woke him up so early in the morning on Saturday, but he could tell that today was going to be a beautiful day as he realized how sunny today. Maybe he could go strolling around the park with Alfred or just spend the day at home, finishing his embroideries works or anything else.<p>

Arthur hummed a soft tune as he poured the hot water for his tea and Alfred's coffee. He began to put the amount of sugar and cream as Alfred likes it when he felt a pair of arms wrapped itself around him and lips were pressing warmly on his temple.

"Morning again, Beautiful."

Arthur leaned upwards and then gave Alfred a sloppy kiss on the American's cheek. Alfred hummed happily as Arthur stirred the coffee for Alfred to drink, his chin rested on the Brit's shoulder until Arthur held the cup and gave it to Alfred. "Here's your coffee, Love."

"Thank you," said Alfred receiving the cup and kissed Arthur's forehead again as then he took a sip of his coffee and put it on the kitchen's table as he started to prepare for breakfast. Alfred always the one that cook at house, since Arthur could not cook at all and was not allowed to touch any cooking utensils, despite Arthur's weak protests (Because Alfred knew that although Arthur denied it all the time, deep inside the Brit realized about his own disability to cook.) Arthur strolled to sit on his usual chair while waiting for Alfred to make the breakfast, with his cup of tea on his hand. But before he could walk far, Alfred grasped Arthur's arm.

"Oh, not today—," said Alfred grinned. "Stand by me. I mean, accompany me here while I make the breakfast, okay?" Arthur frowned but reluctantly nodded. That was weird. Arthur was not allowed to help anyway, so why did Alfred request something like this? Arthur voiced his confusions.

"Well, I just want you to stay besides me," answered Alfred that didn't help at all. Arthur chose not to voice any other of his confusions again, though and so he just stood beside Alfred, watching the American making the breakfast (scrambled eggs and bacons. Typical American's breakfast). Once in a while, Alfred would reach for his coffee and took a sip or two before stealing a kiss or two from the Brit next to him and then continued making the breakfast, without making any conversations. Arthur felt confused. Here he was, standing like a fool while Alfred kept smiling, stealing kisses from him, without any spoken words from him.

"Okay! It's done! Let's have our breakfast, Artie," said the American happily, kissing Arthur's forehead once again before grabbing both of their plates to the dinner table. Arthur startled from his own thoughts and blushed a bit, mumbling a soft 'yes' before strolling to his sit. Alfred sipped from his now almost-emptied cup and started to dig on his food. Arthur kept thinking for a while but then decided to ignore it as he began to eat breakfast and Alfred started to talk about random things like usual.

* * *

><p>Alfred grinned as he flicked the water to Arthur's face. Arthur closed his eyes instinctively then scowled and quickly opened the water tap again and flicked the water to Alfred. "I thought we already had a truce!" Alfred laughed.<p>

"Sorry, I just cannot help it," said Alfred still grinning happily, wiping the droplets of water out of his face and then reached for the kitchen towel and wiped his hands dry. The American then reached out for Arthur, wiping Arthur's face with his bare hand and then wiped his and Arthur's hands using the towel again. "There. Now we are all clean and dry," said Alfred before leaned forward to kiss the tip of Arthur's nose. Arthur rolled his green eyes and looked away, as his cheeks were getting warmer. Alfred always knew how to calm him down and made him a bit flustered.

"Well then! As now we have finished washing the dishes, we can enjoy the weekend. What do you want to do, Sweetheart?" asked Alfred sweetly as he put his arms around Arthur's slender body from behind, pulling Arthur into another hug for today. Arthur couldn't help but smile, forgetting everything about the little 'water war' 5 minutes ago.

"I don't really know. We can stay at home. I want to finish my embroideries, well but I know you don't like to stay at home, so maybe we can go to the park nearby," said Arthur while thinking about how Alfred would definitely refuse the idea of staying at home, and would end up whining about how 'they go out to the movie, eating ice creams or something'. Arthur always the type of person that prefer to stay at home, while Alfred was the type that prefer to go outside of possible. As much as Arthur didn't really like to go out at weekend, times with Alfred, outdoor or indoor, would always be an enjoyable one.

"Okay, we will stay at home for today and—oh! We can rent a few DVDs for today. How about that, Artie?" asked Alfred, still grinning like an idiot. Arthur turned around and stared at him dumbfounded. He didn't expect that.

"Really? I though you want to go outside for weekends, like you usually do," said Arthur a bit surprised. Alfred chuckled and kissed Arthur's temple for the 6 or 7 times that day—not that Arthur counted or anything.

"I am not really in the mood to go outside and share you with the world today—" One of Arthur's thick eyebrows rose up at that. "I wanna spend this lovely day with you, Sweetheart," said Alfred affectionately in a tone that made Arthur blushed hotly. Alfred chuckled again and ruffled Arthur's hairs, making it messier than before. "Well then, let's rent some DVDs, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Okay then, which one do we want to watch first?" asked Alfred excitedly as they entered the door to the apartment after a quick stroll to the nearest DVD rental. Arthur glanced at Alfred and smiled.<p>

"Which one do you want to watch first?" asked Arthur back. Alfred grinned and went inside the kitchen, preparing some snacks for their movie time as Arthur prepared his own tea. After they finished (with Alfred brought a big bowl of popcorn and a bottle of coke and Arthur brought his tea), and Alfred put the DVD inside the player, they found themselves sitting together on the not so big couch, with the popcorn bowl between them. Alfred frowned at the distance between him and Arthur, as the Brit was sitting practically on the other side of the coach so that he could put his teacup on the coffee table. As the movie started, Alfred could not really keep his concentration on it but kept stealing glances at the man besides him. Alfred sighed and then moved the popcorn bowl from the coach to the table in front of it.

"Hey, Artie…"

"Yes, Alfred?" Arthur replied without moving his eyes from the screen, sipping his tea. Alfred scooted closer to the middle of the coach.

"Move a little bit closer, will you?" requested Alfred. Arthur frowned and then looked at Alfred then at the very little distance between them. Alfred could still put his arm around Arthur in this distance, but Arthur nodded and moved a bit closer. Alfred pouted and practically pulled Arthur closer until their body pressed together. The American smiled in satisfaction and then kissed Arthur's forehead and put his arm around Arthur's shoulder, the Brit's head touched Alfred's shoulder. Arthur blushed.

"This was better. I love cuddling you, you know?—" Arthur could see Alfred smiled while buried his nose in Arthur's messy hair. "It's just so perfect!" said Alfred beamingly and then the American focused his attention on the movie that was being played. Arthur also continued watching the movie, although his minds kept drifting away because of how Alfred acted since morning.

Throughout the 2-hours-long movie, Alfred kept giving Arthur small kisses whether on his temple, his forehead or his cheek. One of Alfred's arms kept holding Arthur's hand, giving it circular relaxing motion on top of it with the thumb. Once in a while, Alfred would bury his face to the crook between Arthur's neck and shoulder and then gave it butterfly kisses. To sum it all, it was all big distractions to Arthur that at the end could not really concentrate on the movie (and maybe so did Alfred, but Arthur could not be sure about that). Arthur could feel shivers ran through his spine every time Alfred kissed him and he knew that his cheek must be bright red with all the kisses Alfred gave to him during the movie. Not that Arthur complained at all, because actually Arthur enjoyed all the attentions, but really it was not every day to see Alfred so affectionate like that.

As the movie credits rolled on the screen, Alfred clicked off the power button on the remote and then tightened his hug around the older man body. After that the American took his glasses off and moved a bit so that he could lie down on the coach and that caused Arthur was practically sprawled on him. "That was a good movie, wasn't it, Sweetheart?"

Arthur, that was a bit surprised, needed a few seconds before he could mumble a soft 'yes', although actually he didn't really watch the movie. Alfred laughed and then rolled over so that they were sharing the coach together, still cuddling each other. Alfred kissed the top of Arthur's head again for the nth time and closed his eyes, humming a soft tone. Arthur leaned closer and then slowly put his arms around Alfred's midsection. Alfred hummed again approvingly.

"You—" Alfred kissed him on the temple again. "You are being so affectionate today," said Arthur finally, nuzzling his nose on the crook of the younger's shoulder. Alfred chuckled again, rubbing Arthur's back affectionately.

"Oh really?—" Arthur nodded sheepishly and closed his eyes as Alfred leaned down to kiss him properly on the lips. Alfred smiled brightly as he opened his blue eyes and moved his hand to caress Arthur's cheek slowly. "Well, I don't really realize that… But today I just have this urge to kiss you and hold you. It's not like I don't have the urge before this day. It was just not this intense. I mean, If you allowed me and if I could, I wanted to kiss you and hold you all day, forever, you know?" said Alfred's sheepishly, blushing a bit. Arthur could feel himself blushing too. Stupid American with his stupid affection that made him flustered. But really Alfred was just way too sweet sometimes. One of the many reasons why Arthur loved him so much. Arthur smiled softly held the younger man's cheek, staring at the bright blue eyes he loved.

"You are just so sweet, Alfred."

"And you are just perfect, Arthur," replied Alfred smiling gently to him. He leaned closer again and then kissed both of Arthur's eyelids. "I love your green eyes. Have I told you that the color was the most beautiful greenest green I have ever seen?" Arthur chuckled at how Alfred rhymed the sentence and shook his head.

"That was the first time you have ever told me that," answered Arthur that made Alfred's eyes widened in shock.

"Really? I thought I am really sure I have told you that. I mean, since the very first time we met I have always loved your eyes. So bright but have this rich green color. But, maybe I just always complimented your eyes insides my mind," said Alfred again while looking at the pair of green eyes in front of him. "I always love your eyes."

Arthur felt his cheeks getting warmer as he saw how Alfred looked at him with so many emotions. It was almost overwhelming for him that was not really used to affections, but he forced himself to keep the eye-contact. Alfred then continued himself. "I always love your eyebrows too—" Arthur frowned a bit at that remark and Alfred chuckled again. "Don't say that I have never told you that."

"Well, that was the first," replied Arthur. Alfred smiled sheepishly and then sighed.

"I wonder how many things I haven't told you. But, about your eyebrows, despite how enormous they are—Ouch, don't hit me. That's the truth. Let me continue okay?—" Arthur nodded reluctantly. "Well, your eyebrows, surprisingly suits you perfectly. Makes you more attractive, in my opinion," said Alfred again that made Arthur could not help but grin.

"Well, you are the very first human that have that kind of opinion about my eyebrows." Alfred's face lit up brighter like a Christmas tree.

"That's awesome! That means I am really special, Artie!"

Arthur rolled his eyes but agreed with that. "You are indeed special, Love."

"And so you are, Sweetheart. So so special that I am sure no one would be able to ever replace you—"Arthur blushed again at the American's declaration. "Sometimes, like this morning, I wondered how could I live without you before—umm, scratch that—I mean… How could I ever survive without you? You are everything!"

Arthur felt happiness blooming inside him, made his stomach fluttered like there were thousands of butterflies inside him and his heart clenched. The Brit was reminded in how he fell in love with Alfred. Arthur felt so overwhelmed with all the emotions and all the affections and words. He buried his head on Alfred's chest to hide his embarrassment. Alfred chuckled and then kissed Arthur's head. Now that it was already afternoon and they were on this coach, maybe it was better to take a nap. Alfred yawned at the word 'nap'.

"I love you, Arthur," said Alfred softly and then closed his eyes. Arthur closed his eyes, feeling sleepy too and mumbled another 'I love you' to Alfred.

As his consciousness slipped off him, Arthur could only think about the man that had his arms wrapped around him. The man that had said that sweet affectionate words to him. The man that loved him the way he was. The perfect man that was the love of his life.

Arthur smiled at the thoughts and could not help but feel that his life was perfect.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Finish! I hope you enjoyed reading it. I got this plot bunnies after I listened Bruno Mars' song 'Just The Way You Are'. I want to write Alfred being so affectionate and so in love with Arthur. I love how Alfred kisses Arthur a lot in this fanfiction~ XD Once again, I am sorry with the lame title. I am not good with making up a title X3

Anyway, although I said that this is only a one-shot, I have written an omake. A smut omake. Well, that's more like my smut writing try-out, because I have never written a smut before... and now after I have finished writing it, I realised how pervert I am. I will post it in here later (maybe a week after or something) and then I will change this rating from T to M. :P

Well, I think I should end my author's notes. Thank you for reading and please give me some reviews for this fanfiction :D I love reviews :3

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Well, guys. This is the smut I promised. Once again, this is my first time, so don't expect a really good smut. It's a bit short too :P Thanks for all the reviews :D

enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Brit held Alfred's face in his hands as he tilted his head to the right so he could deepen the kiss. Arthur moaned as he felt the wandering hands of Alfred and the American took this chance to slip his tongue inside the hot cavern of Arthur's mouth, making the older man moaned again. Arthur tried to move his tongue against Alfred's for dominance, but with all the emotions he felt that day, Arthur was lost already. He just wanted Alfred. He wanted Alfred to give him more attentions and affections, so that he would be overwhelmed with all the feelings and felt loved. Arthur broke away and panted breathlessly, a string of saliva still attached between them. Alfred looked at him with his half-lidded eyes for a second before he started to attack Arthur's collarbone, that made the Brit moaned in pleasure.<p>

Alfred kissed his neck and then bit it, making Arthur gasped in pain, and then licked it, leaving many hickeys on the way. His hands were roaming all over the shorter man's body and then desperately trying to unbutton the shirt that Arthur wore. Along the way, Alfred gave more butterfly kisses as Arthur's skin was revealed more and more.

"I want you, Arthur. God. I need you—" Alfred kissed Arthur again on the lips as he slipped the shirt off, leaving Arthur shirtless. The American looked behind Arthur for a mere second, and then with a swift motion carried Arthur's body on to the bed. Arthur still panted heavily and gave out a 'huff' sound as he was put on the bed. Alfred quickly slipped of his own shirt and removed his glasses and then resuming the kissing again. Alfred then leaned away for a moment and let his eyes wandered on the Brit below him. Arthur's body was glistening with sweats and both of his cheeks were bright red with his half-lidded eyes that filled with lust.

"You are beautiful, Arthur," said Alfred between his pants and then began to focus on Arthur's bare torso. The American gave him more kisses and hickeys along the way and as he reached Arthur's nipples, he kissed on sensitive buds and suck it hard. Arthur moaned in pleasure.

"A-Alfred—"

The American kisses Arthur again on his mouth, slipping his tongue inside it again. Arthur instinctively wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, kissing him deeper. Alfred's hands roamed on Arthur's body and then reached Arthur's pants and started to unbuckle the trousers. Swiftly, Alfred slipped the trousers off together with the boxers, leaving Arthur fully naked. The shorter man groaned as he felt his already hard member was freed. Alfred broke the kiss again and gave Arthur a soft smile as he moved his hand to touch the hard cock and gave it a few pumps. Arthur moaned louder. Alfred reached for the bedside table to get the bottle of lubricant and then squished it to get some lube. He rubbed his fingers to make sure all of his fingers were slick and the lube was warm enough. Alfred smiled gently and then kissed Arthur deeply as he put the first finger inside Arthur.

Arthur groaned as he felt the invading finger inside his body. No matter how many times he did it, his body was still not used to the feeling of something deep inside his ass. It was not really as painful, though since the last time he did this was this morning. Arthur took a deep breath to relax himself and after a few moment, Alfred started to move his finger in and out to prepare him properly.

After a while, Alfred put it the second finger, making Arthur's ass tightened instinctively. Alfred kissed him again before moving the fingers in scissor motion. Arthur's panted harder, trying to get his body to get used to the feeling.

After Alfred thought that it was enough, Alfred put in the third and the last finger to Arthur's tight hole. Arthur's breath hitch as the fingers started to thrust in and out his ass. Alfred kept moving his fingers deep inside the ass, changing the angle once in a while, trying to find that sensitive bundle that would make Arthur moaned in pleasure—

"Aahh. T-there! Nnn, h-harder—" moaned Arthur that had closed his eyes in pleasure, his legs were spread wider than before. Alfred smirked as he put some pressure that made Arthur moaned louder and louder in pleasure. The tip of his cock was already covered with pre-cum. Alfred panted as he put his fingers out, making Arthur whined a bit at the loss, and quickly he slipped out of his trousers and boxers that had been so tight for a while.

Alfred sighed as his member was freed from the tight pants. His cock was already so hard and red, with pre-cum already leaking out from the tip of it. Quickly, Alfred squished more lube out and rubbed it on his cock, moaning at the touch. After that he positioned himself in line with the gaping ass hole of Arthur, the tip was barely touching it. Alfred looked at Arthur's eyes and then slowly he pushed his cock deep inside the hole, making Arthur groaned in pain as he felt something bigger than a few fingers invading his body.

Alfred moaned in pleasure as he finally put his member all in and feeling that tight hole around his hard cock. Alfred used all his will power to prevent him from just moving all the way, since he needed to make sure Arthur was ready. He didn't want to make Arthur felt any pain. The American kept still for a while, kissing Arthur to comfort him. Arthur panted as he tried to get used to the invading cock inside his ass.

"A-alfred… move," Arthur said between his breath and then moaned loudly as he felt the penis moved inside him.

At first, the thrusting was slow but after a while, the motions were becoming faster and faster as Alfred found the right pace. Arthur moaned as his body was rocked by the body above him and he wrapped his arms tighter around Alfred's arms, giving the American sloppy kisses that was interrupted with lots of moans. Alfred kept changing the angle of his thrust, as he tried to find that spot again, without losing any pace. It didn't take long, though, as after a while, Arthur's moans changed into a euphoric scream.

"Nnn, harder! P-please, Al—Nn! Harder! Faster"

Alfred without any complains did as Arthur's begs. Arthur's legs were already wrapped on the American's waist to push them closer. Alfred held Arthur's waist with his hands as he kept thrusting faster and harder. Arthur choked at his moans as he felt how he was brought closer and closer to the edge of pleasure. As Alfred thrust inside and hit the prostate again, finally Arthur screamed in euphoria as he came, spurting his own cum all over his body and Alfred's chest. At the same time, Alfred groaned as he felt the hole tightened around him and that was successfully bringing Alfred to the edge and Alfred too came inside the Arthur's hole.

Alfred panted and then slowly pulling himself from the inside Arthur, groaning at the feeling of his already soft member. Alfred get off the bed to reach for a towel near the door and then came back and wiped the remaining cum on his and Arthur's body. After he finished that, he threw away the cloth and pulled the already semi-conscious Arthur into his arms, covering both of them with a blanket. Alfred kissed Arthur's temple and sighed happily, closing his eyes.

"Love ya, Arthur…"

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred, burying his face on Alfred's broad chest. The Brit mumbled a weak 'I love you too' and after that Arthur was drifted to the dreamland.

Alfred smiled softly at the sight of his tired lover after their making love session. Arthur's hairs were damped with sweat. His cheeks were still rosy after the high and his mouth was opened a bit. Alfred yawned as he felt sleepy and tired too. He looked for the last time and kissed Arthur's forehead, before closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **I don't have anything to write here. I am so embarrassed.

Just tell me your opinions through the review /hides under blankets.

it's so difficult to write a smut.


End file.
